


Crisis On Earth 38

by SuperFlarrowLover



Series: Quake [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt Winn Schott Jr., Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Myriad Program (Supergirl), Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Sequel to Quake. Damien Darhk has resurrected Astra and Non. The legends and Supergirl team up to stop Astra and Non from turning Winn and stop them from reactivating Myriad.
Relationships: Astra/Non (Supergirl TV 2015), Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Winn Schott Jr./Caitlin Snow
Series: Quake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Sara was training Mick while Ray was looking out for any signs of Darhk when they heard an alarm. Sara and Mick both drop their bows and head to the main room.

"Did you find you Darhk?" Sara asked "He's been spotted in Central City and he's not alone." Gideon says and pulls up a video of Darhk with Astra and Non.

Astra and Non used their heat vision when the guards started running towards them with guns. "Who are those two?" Ray asked "I don't know but they have the same powers as Kara." Sara said "Then we need to go to Earth 38." Mick said

"Already ahead of you." Sara said she presses a button and walks through the portal.

Earth 38:

Kara and Oliver just came back to the DEO from fighting an alien. Kara high fives Oliver.

"That's the second bad guy we caught today tell me that's the last one?" Kara asked "I'm getting nothing for now why don't you two take a break and I'll call for when we find something." Jonn said "Yes sir." Kara said, "We have to get ready for the double date with Winn and Caitlin tonight." Oliver said

Just as Oliver and Kara were about to leave. A portal opens and Sara comes out.

"Kara Danvers I need your help." She said

"I hope Winn is having more fun than we are right now." Kara said

Earth 1:

Winn and Caitlin were in bed; they both had woken up. Caitlin gets on top of Winn.

"You wanna know what I like about you?" Caitlin asked "What?" Winn asked, smiling "You always put others first before you." she said

Winn laughs and they kiss. Suddenly Winn was levitating. "Uh Winn?" Caitlin asked "What?" Winn asked "Your floating." Caitlin said Winn gasps and looked down and saw that he was. "I thought my powers were gone." he said

"It must be coming back. Come on, let's go to the DEO for help." She said Winn got up from his bed and went to grab his phone but had broken it when he was pressing a button. "Forget the DEO we'll just go to Star Labs." Caitlin said "Great idea honey." Winn said

Earth 38:

"Sara?" Oliver asked "Hey Ollie." Sara said "What are you doing here?" Kara asked "It's better if I show you." Sara said and she brought up a hologram. "Is that Damien Darhk?" Oliver asked "Yeah and he has two other people with him that have the same powers as Kara." Sara explained

Kara looks a little closer. "Oh my god." Kara said "What is it?" Oliver asked "It's Astra and Non." she said "But how is that possible I thought they were both killed." Alex said "Yeah so did I." Kara said "They must've been brought back by the Lazarus Pit ." Oliver said

"Why are they here?" Alex asked "To probably find Winn." Kara answered "But he's on earth 1 with Caitlin." Oliver said "Then we need to get to him before they realize where he really is." Kara said

Earth 1:

Winn was sitting on a bed while Caitlin and Cisco were examining him.

"I thought my powers were gone. I don't understand how it returned." Winn said "Maybe it's because you're still a kryptonian and that your powers are already starting to develop." Barry said

"Why don't we test them out." Caitlin said "Yeah we'll just do some simple tests like we did Barry." Cisco said "Let's do it." Winn said

"Try to use your heat vision when I throw this." Cisco said

Winn nods his head. Cisco throws a hammer at Winn. Winn activates his heat vision and it splits in two.

"Try and see if you can run as fast as me." Barry said and took off. Winn takes off as well.

"His powers are back." Cisco said "Think we should tell Kara." Iris said as she walked up to Caitlin and Cisco "Yeah and maybe she can train Winn on how to control them." Cisco said

Wally was checking out the monitors.

"Look at how fast Winn is going." Wally said getting excited

Everyone including Wells went up to the monitors. "He's just as fast as Barry." Iris said "He could be faster than Kara." Wally said

"How am I doing?" Winn asked through the comms. "You're doing great, Winn now come back." Caitlin said

Winn had run back into Star Labs before Barry did. "How'd I do?" He asked "You were amazing." Caitlin said She walks up to Winn and kisses him on the cheek. "You even made it here before Mr. Allen." HR said

"No one has ever run faster than Barry, not even me." Wally said Barry had made it back.

"Dude what happened?" Wally asked "Mr. Schott made it back before you did." HR said "I know, I can't believe it either." Barry said "I am so telling Oliver and Kara this!" Iris said

Darhk, Astra, and Non had arrived in Central City. Darhk pulled out his tracker. "He's here all right." Darhk said "Where is he?" Non asked "He's at a place called Star Labs." Darhk answered

Non was getting ready to fly off when Darhk stopped her. "What are you doing?" Darhk asked "Getting ready to grab my son whether he wants to come or not." Non said "Not like this." Astra said "Especially when The Flash and his team of heroes are inside." Darhk said

"But we can beat them!" Non yelled "Not like this Non, I want our son to like us not hate us." Astra said Non lands back down. "Fine we'll try it your way, and if it doesn't work we will do it my way." Non said


	2. Chapter 2

Earth 1: Star Labs

Supergirl, Arrow, and Sara arrived at Star Labs. They see everyone but Winn and Caitlin.

"Kara." Barry said "Hi Barry!" Kara said "Oliver." Barry said "Hey Barr." Oliver said as he hugs him "What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked "We need to find Winn." Kara said "What's wrong?" Iris asked

"Astra and Non are back with Damien Darhk and they are here to abduct Winn." Kara said "They aren't here. I think they went home to get ready for the double date." Barry said "Can someone take us to Caitlin's apartment?" Kara asked "Sure." Barry said

Caitlin's Apartment:

Barry, Oliver, and Kara superspeed to Caitlin's apartment. Barry knocks on the door and Caitlin opens it.

"Kara!" Caitlin said "Hey Cait." Kara said as she hugged her. "Hey Ollie." Caitlin said "Hey." Oliver said "Come in." she said

Winn comes out of the bedroom.

"Kara! Oliver!" Winn yelled he hugs them both. "What are you guys doing here? The date isn't for another 30 minutes." Winn said "I need to talk to you and it's urgent." Kara said "Uh sure." Winn said "What is it?" Winn asked "Astra and Non are back." Kara said "What?! How?!" He yelled

"We think Damien Darhk had brought them back." Sara said, "I'm sorry'' Who are you?" Winn asked "Winn this is Sara Lance captain of the Legends." Oliver said "Nice to meet you." Sara said "Why do you think Astra and Non are back?" Winn asked "We think they might be here for you." Kara said

"Well it's the only explanation right?" Caitlin said "It's possible do you know where they are?" Winn asked "No which is why we came to get you so we can bring you home." Kara said, "Okay, I'll come home." Winn said

"Cisco we're going to need a breach." Barry said into his communicator. "On it Barry!" Cisco yelled

Everyone leaves the apartment. When they arrived at Star Labs Cisco had a breach ready for them. They step inside when Barry pulls Winn back.

"Are you going to tell Kara your powers returned?" he asked, "I will but not right now." Winn answered "Winn!" Caitlin yelled as Winn turned around. "Let me come with you." Caitlin said "No it's too dangerous." Winn said "I can take care of myself Winn let me go with you." Caitlin said "I don't want you to get hurt." Winn said "I'll be back plus you guys need to go out for anything suspicious on your Earth."

"Ok fine but just make sure that you are back in one piece." Caitlin said "I will." Winn said and he kisses her on her cheek.

Earth 38:

Everyone arrived at the Deo. Alex came up to Winn and hug him. "It's good to have you back Winn." Alex said as she pulled away.

Hank comes into the main room and he gives Winn a firm handshake. "Welcome back Agent Schott." he said "Yes sir." Winn said he lets go.

"We need to find out where Astra and Non are." Kara said, "The last place they were on Earth 1 with you guys but now it looks like they are moving." Sara said "Then we need to find them first before they find us and Winn." Kara said

"And how are we supposed to beat them? It'll only be you, Jonn, and Alex out there against Darhk and Astra and Non." Mick said

"Maybe I can help." Winn said "Uh no offense Winn but you don't have powers and you don't know how to fight." Alex said "Actually I do have powers they returned." Winn said "When was this?" Kara asked "This morning." Winn answered

Kara turns to Barry. "Did you know about this?" she asked "Yeah, we were testing his powers at Star Labs and I was surprised he's faster than me!" Barry said "Are you really upset that I'm faster than you?" Winn asked "Uh yeah!" Barry yelled

"Winn's powers aside we need to find Astra." John said "Let's head over to Earth 1 again." Barry said

He presses the button to his comm.

"Cisco we need you to beach us again." Barry said

Earth 1: Outside Star Labs

Astra, Non, and Darhk were outside of Star Labs. Astra uses her heat vision to open the doors. Cisco looks up from his computer and sees them.

"Guys we have a problem!" Cisco yelled a light blue comes out of Cisco's hands as he brings them up to fire at them. His blasts didn't affect Astra or Non but Darhk was blasted back. Caitlin and the others run into the main lab.

Caitlin transforms into Killer Frost and she fires crystals at Darhk. Ralph stretches out his hands and they wrap around Non. Non uses his heat vision to unwrap his arms from around him. Ralph lets out a painful yell and lets go.

Astra lets out her freeze breath and Cisco is frozen. "Cisco!" Caitlin yelled Darhk had pushed back into the wall. Non punches Ralph and he falls back into the computers.

Astra walks up to Caitlin. "Where is Winslow Schott?" Astra asked "Not here." Caitlin said Astra was about to punch her when she was blasted back by heat vision.

Non and Darhk turn around to see Supergirl, Arrow, Flash, and Quake. "We'll go after Astra and Non you guys get Darhk." Kara said

Flash rushes to get everyone out of Star Labs. Oliver fires an arrow at Darhk. Darhk shifts his body to the right and the arrow hits the computer. Darhk uses his magic to push Oliver back into the wall. Darhk uses his magic to grab the arrow and is about to fire it when Flash punches him.

Darhk and Oliver fall on the ground. Oliver was unconscious. Kara punches Non and he flies back into a wall. Astra tries to use her freeze breath but Winn brings out his hands and a gravitational force pushes Astra back. Non flies into Winn and he crashes into the Medbay. His head hits the bed and he is knocked unconscious.

Darhk used his magic to choke Barry.

"Barry!" Kara yelled she was about to activate her heat vision when Non had dragged Winn in front of him.

"Let them go!" Kara yelled as she activated her heat vision. "I will let them go but I am bringing my son with us." Non said "I'm not letting you go anywhere with him!" she yelled"You really don't have a choice, Supergirl." Darhk said

Darhk crushes his hand a little bit and Barry starts to lose consciousness. "Okay! Fine!" Kara yelled, Darhk lets go of Barry. Barry drops to the ground with a grunt unconscious.

Astra grabs her handcuffs from her pocket and handcuffs Kara."You know I can break out of handcuffs right." Kara said "These are not like Earth's handcuffs." Astra said Non presses a button and the handcuffs turn green. Astra pushes Kara forward and they walk.

Darhk grabs regular handcuffs and meta-handcuffs ties Oliver and Barry together. Non had Winn over his shoulder then they disappeared.


End file.
